english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (382 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (349 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (332 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (267 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (264 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (255 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (249 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (243 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (240 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (239 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (232 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (219 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (218 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (215 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (214 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (197 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (193 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (191 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (188 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (185 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (184 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (183 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (180 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (178 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (176 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (173 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (170 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (169 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (164 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (163 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (163 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (162 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (158 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (155 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (155 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (153 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (152 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (151 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (149 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (146 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (146 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (143 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (143 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (137 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (136 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (136 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (135 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (133 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (131 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (129 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (127 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (126 VA titles) (American) † #Cristina Valenzuela (126 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (125 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (123 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (121 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (114 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (112 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (112 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (109 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (105 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (105 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (103 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (103 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (102 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (102 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (102 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (100 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (98 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (98 VA titles) (American) #Michael Forest (96 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (96 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (94 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (93 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (92 VA titles) (American) #David Vincent (90 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (90 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (88 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (88 VA titles) (American) #Beau Billingslea (87 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (87 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (86 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (85 VA titles) (American) #Mela Lee (85 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (85 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (84 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (83 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (83 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (83 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (83 VA titles) (American) #Mari Devon (82 VA titles) (American) #Cole Brown (80 VA titles) (American) † #Austin Tindle (77 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (77 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (77 VA titles) (American) #Felecia Angelle (77 VA titles) (American) #Lia Sargent (76 VA titles) (American) #Spike Spencer (75 VA titles) (American) #Aaron Roberts (74 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (74 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia